


Nonduality

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [8]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Mare Tranquilatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: How does the circular flow of mana affect the world of Theldesia?Day 221: NondualityPart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Series: Tao Meditations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Kudos: 5





	Nonduality

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.

_ Don’t contemplate _

_ As mere activity.  _

_ Be void contemplating void.  _

The sea of Mare Tranquilatas whispered against the shore. They stared across the glimmering expanse. They could see no horizon. There was no distinction between the sea and the sky. The sky was the sea and the sea was the sky. 

Their thoughts moved with the same whispering rhythm of the sky-sea. The sea and sky and their mind were one. The sea was all minds, flowing in a soft whisper of mana. The sea was the sky was the shore was the sand, and the minds of all were the mind of the sea. 

The sea stared across the glimmering expanse of itself, and saw and felt only itself. The sea contemplated nothing; there was nothing to contemplate. There was no past; there was no future. All was the sea; all would ever be the sea. 

The soft surrusurrus of the sea was heard by nothing but itself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar. I did these a while ago but decided to post them now.
> 
> There are several other works in this series, from multiple fandoms.


End file.
